Hero's Quest: Part 1
Hero's Quest: Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Unbound. Plot We see a figure standing on a roof. He's looking at the city below. Voice: Bellwood...my home. What ever happened to you? He then holds up his hands, looking at a broken watch. Voice: This is bad. A flashing light is seen, as an small grey frog teleports in. frog: Benjamin! The figure turns around. Figure: Azmuth! Azmuth walked slowly to Ben. Ben: What's up? Azmuth: Nothing is more important now. Vilgax has conquered Earth... Ben: I know. He destroyed my... my Omnitrix. Ben showed Azmuth the remains of his Omnitrix. Azmuth: Give me that! Azmuth took the ruined Omnitrix. Azmuth: You deserve something... better. Azmuth walked away. Ben: What are you doing Azmuth!? Azmuth stopped, and he began doing something with the Omnitrix. Ben saw a green flash, and something appeared in Azmuth's hands. Ben: What the hell? Azmuth: Here. He jumps onto Ben's wrist and attaches the thing to his wrist. Ben: A...new Omnitrix? Azmuth: Yes, you'll need it if you wanna stop Vilgax and save your friends. activating it: Wow. thanks. Azmuth: You're welcome. No, go! He teleports out. Ben: Rude. He jumps off the roof, landing on the ground without a scratch. thinking: Now... how does this work? Does it work like the other ones? Ben pressed down on the new Omnitrix, and he began transforming. He finished transforming and becomes... ChamAlien: ChamAlien! Forgot about this! It's been so long! ChamAlien became invisible. ChamAlien: Now that's how it's done! Now... what's next? voice, in ChamAlien's head: Vilgaxxx... ChamAlien: Oh. Right. I have to stop Vilgax! But how am I going to get out of this, how am I going to leave the Moon? voice: Use the Omnitrix's teleportion mode. ChamAlien: It has that? Cool? voice: Yes, but it'll take a lot of power to use so be careful. Just say the name of the place you wanna go and slap the Omnitrix. ChamAlien: Ok. Omnitrix, Earth! It glows purple and he slaps it. ChamAlien is now in Earth. ChamAlien: Well. Now what? He notices a group of robot drones. whispering: Crap! Drones. I need to find Gwen, Kevin and Rook. The Omnitrix starts timing out, attracting the attention of the drones. ChamAlien: Aw, man! He runs into a alley and reverts back to Ben. The drones fly past the alley, seemingly unaware of Ben's presence. Ben: Phew. That was close. Now... where is Vilgax's base? reappearing next to Ben: You idiot! Don't you remember? He EXILED you to the Moon! He destroyed your Omnitrix! Ben: Azmuth? Is that really you? Azmuth: Yes. I'm just here because you're an idiot. Ben: Why Azmuth? Why? Azmuth: You see! This is how idiotic you humans are! Anyway, Vilgax's base is his ship. Didn't you know? Ben: Of course I knew. But couldn't I teleport there? Azmuth: Your Omnitrix is still recharging! So... just wait! Is that all I have to ask of you, you reckless human?! Ben: How long do I have to wait with this thing? Eighty years? Azmuth: Since you drained most of its energy, I'd say about forty minutes. And it has been ten. Thirty more to go, idiot. Ben: Why do you have to be so mean? Azmuth vanished. Ben notices the drones are gone and runs around, heading to Max's Plumbing. He goes inside, seeing the lights are turn off. Ben: Grandpa? He turns on the lights and see it's empty. Ben: Vilgax must've been here. He must've left something here... something... oh man! I gotta use the bathroom! Ben sat on the toilet, and he did his business. Ben: Now I have to flush it... Ben flushed the toilet, and it opened up, revealing the Plumber base inside. Ben: Hello? Anyone? Grandpa? Rook? Heck, I'll even take Blukic and Driba. Nobody is seen. Ben: Great...nobody's here. Vilgax must'v- Psyphon walks into the room. Ben: Psyphon! Psyphon: Ben Tennyson!? I thought Vilgax exiled you to the moon. Ben: Yeah, well you thought wrong. Psyphon: Foolish boy, you cannot defeat me. Your Omnimatrix was crushed. Ben: That's what you think. He shows the new Omnitrix. Psyphon: Another Omnitrix? Bem: Yep and I'm gonna kick your butt. It's hero time! He slaps it, but it beeps. Ben: Not the time to be recharging. Omnitrix: Four minutes left until transformation is available. Please wait Psyphon: Vilgax will be proud when I give him your head. Psypgon began attacking Ben. Ben ran away. yelling and running: Why Omnitrix? Why? A green flash is seen. Psyphon: What the? Ben is gone, in his place is a new alien. Alien: Rocks! What? A new guy? Rocks? What am I? A pile of rocks? Psyphon: Hm...you seem to have unlock a new DNA sample. Interesting. Rocks: Let's see what this guys can do. He punches the ground, causing a earthquake to shake the ground Rocks: Wow. He stops the Earthquake. Psyphon starts to escape. Psyphon: Vilgax will be most devastated to find that you're back. Ben Tennyson. He leaves, while Rocks reverts. Ben: Damn. How much juice does this thing have left? Omnitrix: 21% Ben: Not enough. Maybe something in the storage room could help. Ben goes to the storage room and opens it, seeing only a mop and bucket. Ben: ...You gotta be kidding me. Vilgax must've took all the weapons. He exits the Plumber's Base and runs back into town, avoiding drones and goes to his house, getting in though the back door. Ben: Mom? Dad? Anyone home? Something moved in the house. Ben: Wha? It moves again. Ben: Hello? Whoever you are, come out. rising: Ben, is that you? Ben: Um, yeah...last time I checked. And you are? Argit: I'm Argit. Don't ya remember me? Ben: Argit...what are you doing in my house? Where's my mom, dad, Rook, Kevin, Gwen, Grandpa? Argit: Vilgax took them and locked them in cel-hey wait, didn't Vilgax sent yo- Ben: Yeah, he did. But, I'm back better than ever. (shows him the new Omnitrix). adriming it: Ooooo...this could be worth a couple hundred doll- Ben: Don't think about it. Now... why is my house a mess? nervously: Uh... Ben: TELL ME! Argit: Ok, I had an few partys house. Ben: Are you freaking kidding me? Argit: No. Argit is seen being throw out to the drones. Ben closes the door. screaming: HELP ME, BEN! Argit was scratching at the door, but Ben didn't care. Argit was taken away by the drones. Ben: Now... should I clean my house or try to stop Vilgax? This is difficult. Hmm... Ben decided to clean his house. He transformed into... Echo, quietly: Echo Echo! He starts duplicating. The clones start cleaning. Clones: Echo Echo! Echo Echo! Clean this house! The Echo Clones began cleaning Ben's house. Meanwhile...in Vilgax's ship. Vilgax: WHAT DO YOU MEAN TENNYSON'S BACK!? Psyphon: Something happened. SOMEONE RESCUED TENNYSON. Vilgax: Impossible! I destroyed all teleportation areas on Earth's Moon! Psyphon: Perhaps someone had a ship? Someone like that Galvan Azmuth? Or you didn't destroy all of them... and you're an idiot. grabbing Psyphon: I want you to find him... and bring him here... alive. Psyphon: But wouldn't he escape? Vilgax: He won't... this time. He laughs, evilly. Break. Ben, now in human form is seen finishing cleaning his house. Ben: There. Now... what was I going to do again? The drones broke Ben's windows, and they entered them. Ben: HEY! I just cleaned this place! Ben transformed into Bloxx. Bloxx: Bloxx!? I wanted Diamondhead. The drones blast Bloxx. Bloxx stretches away, and he falls over, unconscious. Psyphon shot him with a tranquilizer. Bloxx transformed back to Ben. Psyphon drag him away. Later...Ben is in a cell. waking up: Where...where am I? Voice: Ben-Dude? Is it you? Ben: What...Rook! Rook: I thought that Vilgax killed you! I never knew that I would see you again! Ben: Now we have to get out of here. We need to stop Vilgax. Rook: Yes, I know. But, Vilgax destroyed your Om- Ben shows him the new Omnitrix. Rook: Oh, Azmuth gave you a new one. Ben: Yeah. Now, let's get out of the he-*he slaps the Omnitrix, but nothing happens* Damn. I guess we have to wait... until this thing charges. We need to come up with a plan. Rook: But how? Vilgax has security cameras! Ben: I... I could try to meditate. Rook: How would meditating help? Ben: It could light "the spark"... Rook: Ben, don't. It's too dangerous to try to activate your Anodite abilities... Ben: But...you're right...do you have still have the Proto-Tool? Rook: No, Vilgax took it. Ben: Of course, he did. The Omnitrix finishes recharging. Ben: Yes! He rises his hand to transform, but Rook grabs it. Rook: Do not transform. It might attract unwanted attention. Ben: Attention? They won't see me at all. sighing: Very well. dialing: How about giving me something small like Grey Matter or Nanomech? I'll even take Walkatrout. He transforms. Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! Nice. Oh, and Rook, one more thing. Ghostfreak possessed Rook. possessed by Ghostfreak: I AM STUPID AND I LIKE TO EAT TRASH FOR DINNER. Ghostfreak stopped possessing Rook. whispering: Ben... what the hell? Ghostfreak reverted back to normal. Ben: Oh, come on. A mana blast destroys the cage. and Rook: Wha? Voice: Need a hand, cous? Bem: Gwen! How did you get out? Why didn't you get out earlier? Gwen: I don't have time to explain why I don't have time to explain why I don't have enough time to explain why I don't have answers. All I can say is... that I've been doing some magical stuff in there. Ben: Ok..where's Grandpa and Kevin? Gwen: Vilgax has them hostage in the main room where he is. Ben: Well, let's go get him. Rook: Ben-Dude, it is not very wise to go in and take on Vilgax without a plan. Ben: Screw the plan. We barge in, and stop him. We can do this. Rook: As you say, Ben-Man. Ben: What happened to Ben-Dude? I miss that name... Rook: You showed some maturity... now, I will call you Ben-Dude again. Now, Ben-Dude, we must go. We must fight Vilgax. Ben: Right. It's hero time! Break. Ben, Rook and Gwen are seen sneaking around. However, the alarm goes off. Vilgax: WHAT!? SOME PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! Psyphon: Do not worry, Master Vilgax. I will handle this. Psyphon teleports to where Ben, Rook and Psyphon. Psyphon: Leaving so soon, Tennyson? Ben: No, I was just getting warm up. He transforms into Heatblast and punches Psyphon. Rook: Burn! Heatblast: Can't take the heat? You want some cold? Psyphon: I can take anything... for my master. Psyphon grabbed Heatblast. Heatblast: What'ca gonna do? Gonna steal my soul? Psyphon: No. I will... end you. Psyphon attempted to throw Heatblast, but Heatblast burned Psyphon's hands. Psyphon: UGH... He slaps the Omnitrix and reverts Ben to normal. Ben: What the hell? Psyphon: Vilgax will kill you! Ben: Believe that when I see it. Vilgax grabbed Ben. Vilgax: Oh... I will. Ben: Squidface! Vilgax: Don't start toying with me, boy. Ben slaps the Omnitrix. Omnitrix: Out of power, 24 hour recharge mode has been activated. Ben: Damn it, Azmuth! Vilgax: Your "toy"... your Omnitrix. It failed. Perfect. I've been waiting for this day for so long... Psyphon: And what may I do, Master? Vilgax: Send Tennyson... to Vilgaxia. Deactivate his Omnitrix if necessary. He won't survive in the Arena... Psyphon: The Arena? Hmm... Ben: I thought they abandoned you. You really are a god to them... electrocuting Ben: Take him away. THE END!